Miss me Cherish me Love me
by Akuame
Summary: Yuna wraps her arms around Tidus’s waist and rests her head on his back “I missed you”. Tidus smiles, and lifts Yuna’s head to look into her eyes “Only if you cherish me Yuna. And I’ll cherish you”. She rests her head back on his shoulder “We will alway


Spoiler: Slightly

Quotes?: Some, some are a spoilers and but they are just a couple of words from the endings (Spoiler!)

Spoiler: Slightly

Characters from: SQUARE ENIX Final Fantasy X-2

Characters used: Yuna, Tidus, Barkeep, Brother, Buddy, Kimahri, and Rikku.

Places from: SQUARE ENIX Final Fantasy X-2

Places used: Celsius, Calm Lands, Macalanla Woods and Mt.Gagazet.

Time based at: Soon after Tidus has returned (Spoiler!).

**Miss me. Cherish me. Love me. **

Yuna yawns, stretching out her arms. She rolls to see the bed next to her empty and made. Sitting up suddenly, she looks around the top floor of the cabin. Hearing a drunken laugh from the bar below, she runs over the rails and looks down only to see Brother and Buddy throwing back drinks, with Barkeep keep refilling their drinks. Yuna shakes her head at the drunken men, "Barkeep!".

Barkeep looks up at Yuna "Ah Mish Yoona. What can I do for yoo?!".

Yuna swings her self over the rails and lands on her feet behind Brother and Buddy "Where is he?". Barkeep shrugs at her question, suddenly the cabin door opens. Yuna spins round to see if it is him standing in the door way.

Rikku stands there in the door way, she walks into the cabin and sits down on one of the bar chairs. Rikku lays her blonde hair head on the bar, already looking tired like she had been up for a twenty fours hours with out sleep. She turns her head to look at Yuna "Yuna. I hate your boy friend. He woke me up just so I could drop him off".

Yuna's face brightens up hearing he is OK. She puts her hand on Rikku's shoulder "So where you drop him?".

Rikku yawns, and grabs a small glass that Barkeep puts in front of her "Mt.Gagazet". She throws back the drink.

Yuna runs out the cabin, and up to the deck. Seeing they were safe on the ground she jumps off. She lands on the edge of the Calm lands, close to Mt.Gagzet. Yuna stands on the bridge over the Gorge bottom staring up at the large mountain in front of her "Where on earth can he be?".

She starts her trek up the mountain train till she comes to Fayth Scar. Kimahri stands at the bottom near the ledges leading up to Yuna's statue, looking up at towards he doesn't notice Yuna walking towards him till she calls out his name.

Kimahri looking over his shoulder at Yuna and gives her a nod hello, then turns back to what he was looking at. Yuna smiles at the large creature who had looked after her even on her long journey to fight Sin, "Kimahri, have you seen him around here? Rikku said he came here".

Kimahri gives her a grunting yes and a nod of his head. Yuna's face brightens up suddenly knowing he was around here, "Where is he Kimahri?".

He raises his hand to point at Yuna's statue, "There". Kimahri grunts again, he seemed tired like Rikku was as he turned and left Yuna smiles to herself thinking You should never wake Kimahri. I thought I told you that on our journey".

Sitting cross legged on the floor, leaning back on his hand Tidus stares up at Yuna's statue, "The Ronso's didn't do a very good job here. You're a lot prettier in person".

"Thanks". Yuna finishes climbing up the ledges and walks up behind Tidus.

Tidus suddenly stands and spins around to see Yuna, his face a bright red, even redder then a fire Flan.

Yuna laughs at Tidus's red cheeks, and gently kisses his cheek "So what are you doing up here so early in the morning?".

Tidus shrugs, and turns back to the statue "I wanted to go stand where I did and look out over Zanarkand but when I saw this I had to get a closer look".

Yuna wraps her arms around Tidus's waist and rests her head on his back "I missed you".

Tidus places his hands on her hands, then turns around still her arms around him. He wraps his arms around her kissing the top of her head "I know. I think the faith gathered up my thoughts and put them together to bring me back. Something along them lines". Tidus pauses a long time before saying "Or… maybe… I'm just still a dream".

Yuna nuzzles her head into his chest, "Please don't disappear again".

Tidus smiles, and lifts Yuna's head to look into her eyes "Only if you cherish me Yuna. And I'll cherish you". He leans his head down, and presses his lips to hers.

This time, Yuna's blushes. Suddenly Yuna breaks the hug and pulls Tidus by his head towards the Scar cave, and across a small bridge. Yuna stops at the bottom of some more ledges. Tidus takes in a huge sigh "Come on! More climbing?!".

Yuna laughs as she starts to climb. In no time she was up at the top looking down on Tidus. He laughs this time, and starts to slowly climb; quickly out of breath "You know," he pants "You've changed".

Yuna reaches out her hand to him to help him get up the last him "Well you missed a few things".

She pulls Tidus up, and he lies down on the ground panting. "You need to fill me in on a few things, if I missed them".

Yuna laughs "Well that's why I bought you up here". She walks over to a a cliff. Tidus quickly follows her.

He leans over the edge to look down "Hey! Is that a spring?".

Yuna sneaks behind Tidus "Yeah. A hot spring. Want to take a dip?". Before Tidus could answer, she shoves him over the edge.

Tidus looks up at Yuna, treading water in the hot springs, "Hey! That's not cherishing!".

Yuna laughs and dives into the spring, just only to swim to the edge over the spring and climb out. Tidus looks confused at Yuna "What you doing?".

"You'll see. No looking". Yuna walks behind a rock. Shortly later she comes out from behind the rock wearing her pink bikini.

Tidus laughs out loud "I see". He swims over to the edge and takes off just his top "I'm glad you weren't wearing them at Macalanla Woods two years ago".

Yuna gasps before she bursts out laughing and slides her self slowly back into the water. Tidus does a good old fashion Blitzball dive back into the water. "Show off!" Yuna splashes water at Tidus as he comes up for air.

He swims up behind her, only to stand up and put his arms around her neck and over her shoulders. Yuna gently places her hands on his arms, "I always kept thinking of you. Kept hoping you would come back". She rests her head back on his shoulder "We will always be connected. And I love you… Tidus".

Yuna spins quickly around to face him, and places her hands on the back of his head. She brings his head down to meet hers, and she gives him a long, long, LONG kiss on his lips. They slowly fall backwards into the water.


End file.
